Satch Gradar
"If you want to learn, I can teach!" Satch "Really? How about me?" Tara La'Hire *Score!* Satch "Not a problem!" Satch A human male from the planet Commenor, Satch stands at an average height of 5'11" and is of average build. He is cool headed and is widely known for his potential to be a great pilot. He is considered to be a top notch teacher by his peers. He is currently the Commander of an as of Blood Raven Squadron. His current rank is Major. Stats Overall: A A: A+ M: A C: A T: B+ G: B L: A+ Training Satch was a late addition to Phalanx Squadron but quickly caught up to and surpassed most other pilots. He was first noticed as a good teacher when his girlfriend, Tara La'Hire, suddenly rose to ninth rank after a history of being dead last. Upon graduation he was promoted to Lieutenant, given a position as a Flight Leader, and named XO. Ossarian Rebellion On his first assignment, Satch scored one kill. However, after being shocked by his friends deaths in the Battle Against Milaxian, Satch was third to reach ace status and saved Captain Dragarien Forsythe from certain death at the hands of two X-Wing pilots. Operation Hunter His second encounter with Milaxian left Satch laughing. He earned multiple kills and couldn't believe his luck at fighting such an enemy. He was one of the only ace pilots not to eject during the battle. When he heard that Tara La'Hire had surrendered, he was surprised but not upset. He had very little reaction. The Belkadan Incident The alien enemies scared Satch. He didn't know how to handle an invincible force. He managed to deal with his fears well enough to get in on the action. The death of Aeric Relet wounded him deeply but his sense of duty kept him rolling. After the battle, Satch was promoted to the rank of Captain. He lost his position as XO because Dragarien wished for him to have a little weight lifted off of his shoulders. He did not argue against the idea. Arrival at Fatento Satch enjoyed the trip to Fatento, as he brought along a book on Baron Soontir Fel's fighting tactics. Satch found it amusing how much Talron was like his father but rather than being cold and efficient, Talron managed to be a cocky showoff. The encounter with the bug swarm left Satch confused. He suspected something was up as soon as he noticed that they looked like Killiks. He eventually forgot these suspicions when he was informed that Phalanx Squadron would be adding a fourth flight. Tara's Return After finding out that Tara La'Hire had been let off without a hitch, Satch was pissed. Then Dragerien added her back onto the squadron roster. That was too much for Satch, he requested a transfer to Beskad Squadron and received it. For the time being he was forced to take the rank of Brevet Captain, as Chip Daleson was also a Captain. He served as Chip's Lieutenant Commander and Flight Leader of Four Flight. The Battle of Fatento When the alarm klaxons rang out, Satch was one of the first out of bed. A test or not, he wanted to be ready. He was somewhat surprised to find himself exiting the hangar into a hairball mess of enemy and allied fighters. By the end of the battle, Farcry Squadron had been virtually anhiliated and he was promoted to the rank of Major. With his promotion, he was given command of a Squadron he was to form in order to replace Far Cry. He named it Blood Raven Squadron. First Unifex Games Dragarien asked Satch to join the Republic's team in the First Unifex Games, he agreed. Satch was also named one of the top pilots at the event. Category:Characters